DDP Chucky 3
Chucky #3 is the third issue of ''Chucky''. Plot In the secluded cabin, Jesse is bound to a metal pole. Chucky reveals to him that he has planted Jesse's DNA on Preston and his wife Shawna's dead bodies to pin him for their murders. From there, he followed Jade around all day to view the people she interacted with, and eliminate them all. He started at the trailer home Jade visited to stab the mother and son to death, reporting the murder to the police and planting more DNA in the trailer. Taping Jesse's mouth shut, Chucky leaves the cabin again to continue his murdering spree in order to fully destroy Jade and his lives. In Jade's house, police chief Murphy sits down and speaks with her over Jesse's whereabouts, as his DNA was at the crime scene for Preston's murder. She explains that she has not seen him since yesterday morning, but believes that he is innocent and Chucky is the one responsible. Jade's lawyer and friend, Lisa, separates her from the police to speak with her alone. Her friend tries to get her to calm down and think rationally, because the police are not going to buy the story about a demonic Good Guy doll killing people. Jade begins to panic and asks Lisa if she has called their other friends, Rose and Miri, as she thinks that they are in immediate danger. In order to get her to chill out, Lisa suggests Jade get some rest as she goes back downstairs to talk with the officers staying at the house. Instead of calming down, Jade begins trying to call her friends to warn them. However, Miri cannot hear the phone as she is dancing and listening to music on her iPod. She then tries calling Rose, who is in the middle of a business meeting but excuses herself to answer her phone. Convincing Rose that Miri invited them over to her house for lunch, Jade sneaks out through the bedroom window to save her friends. Lisa and the officers do not see her running away while they talk amongst themselves. At the trailer park, the police investigate the latest crime scene. They are able to fine a lot of evidence, and find it strange as most at least killers try to hide their tracks. Meanwhile, Jade opens up her storage locker to reveal a large armoured truck and drives to pick up her friend Rose. She again tries to call her other friend Miri, who is still dancing and listening to her iPod, unaware of Chucky's presence nearby. She frantically drives to get to her house, as Rose is questioning why Jade is acting so strange. The killer doll contemplates a fresh way to kill Miri, but decides to simply go with the "classics" and at the same time making it appear as if she was not murdered. While she hangs upside down on a trapeze swing, Chucky cuts the rope causing her to fall and fatally smash her head into the ground. Before leaving, he plants hair on her body. Lisa goes to check on Jade up in her bedroom, only to find that she had escaped. At the same time Jade is storming Miri's house armed with a flamethrower. Her friend Rose calls Lisa, telling her their location, before the two of them enter the house and find Miri's corpse. Rose hands Jade her phone to talk to Lisa to attempt to get her to return to her house, but Jade knows that Chucky is out to destroy everything she loves and is framing Jesse for all of the murders. Taking a moment to calm herself down, Jade understands that she is screwing everything up even though she promised herself if this happened again she wouldn't go crazy. Although she knows no one else believes Chucky's existence, she will not let her friends die and tries to get Rose to come with her. Fighting back, Rose insists that they stay and wait for the police, and decides to wait at the house as Jade drives away to go after the killer doll. Back at the police station, chief Murphy is confused to learn the news of Jade's escape and another murder happening. He enters the forensics lab to get the results from the trailer home, and is strangely shocked. That night, Jade drives and listens in on the radio warning everyone to be on the lookout for their new suspect, Jade herself. She is now wanted as a suspect in the murders of the mother and son at the trailer park, and wanted for questioning for the murder of Miri. They believe her to be armed, dangerous, and possibly suffering from a psychotic breakdown. Back at the secluded cabin, Chucky checks in on Jesse. He discloses the second part of his plan, which was to frame Jade for the trailer park murders and Miri's death, and hints at what is to come next. Cover Variants $ 32.jpg Category:Comics